Bruce Gets An Eyefull
by darkangel1910
Summary: Written for the 11th round of avengerkink. Tony and Pepper forget they have house guests as they enjoy their reunion


Disclaimer- None of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction are mine and I make no profit from this. If you want to cross post this somewhere just let me know.

Bruce Gets An Eyeful

The penthouse is silent. The damage sustained today would take days maybe even weeks to fix, even with Tony's unlimited budget. Loki had been taken to an undisclosed place and was to be guarded by his brother. The other avengers had taken Tony up on his generosity and were scattered around the residential area of Stark tower.

Tony and Pepper had taken over a spot by the broken window. As she looked outside and watched the starless night, her lover contemplated what could have happened. He had almost died today. Almost died without telling her how he felt, without showing her what he felt.

"You're beautiful, you know." she turned her attention to him and raised an eyebrow. "You have never looked more lovely than you do now" She gave him a smile and said "you are just saying that because I'm in your boxers and a shirt." They gazed at each other for what seemed hours and then she broke the quiet. "I could have lost you today" Her cerulean eyes started to water but she didn't let any tears escape.

There was nothing for him to say. He could have died and the truth is he'll probably come close to dying many times in the future. But he wont stray from this path. He wont give up his alter ego and she knows this. So he kisses her. First with gentle pressure then more firmly. He plunders her mouth and sucks on her tongue. He moves on to her neck leaving bruises that will be evidence of their love in the morning. She's not a silent partner in this production. Her hands roams his back and traces the rock hard muscles that he's developed since taking up the mantle of Ironman. She has to bite back a gasp as he tongues her nipples through her shirt. Round and around he goes until they form little peaks. She pulls him by his hair, kisses him and pushes him on his back. Her skirt comes off and he stares at her breast. He's always thought that she has had magnificent tits and had told her that once when he was drunk and had manages to soak her shirt. Slightly more than a handful, firm with light pink aureole.

He goes to suck one of her nipples and is stopped as she grinds in his lap. She knows that he's always hard when she's around so it's no surprise that she feels a rock between her thighs. Up and down she slides.

"I see how you came up with the name Ironman" He laughs, amazed at how she can make jokes at a time like this. He feels the damp warmth between her legs and knows that she is close. He's tempted to flip them and slip his fingers into her cunt. But it's up to her. Their relationship has been slow but rewarding. And he's not about to rush now. So he waits for her to make the next move.

She palms his cock through the opening in his boxers and has a momentary pause of doubt. He is big. She knew this. She's seen him in action many times with his conquests plus he has the habit of walking around his home nude. So she's seen his cock before and she knows that he's above average. But feeling it up close is a different story. She wet, so wet that her fluids slip between her ass cheeks and pool on the bed. But it won't be enough. She's small and it's been almost a year since she last had a lover. She takes him out of his pants and eases under the sheets.

"Pep.." the rest of his sentence is lost as she gives his manhood a lick. He feels like he's going to blow any second and tries to speak but she ignores him. His cock hits the back of her throat so she starts to hum. He fists her hair and she plays with his balls. The veins running along the side of his dick gets traced by a tongue.

"I can't make it" she finally stops and eases on top of him. She wants to take her pants off but he roll over and pins her to the bed giving her a kiss. It's an aphrodisiac tasting himself on the lips of his PA. Her legs bracket his hips and he pushes aside the boxer to feel the fine hairs of her cunt. She's wet so he's able to get four fingers into her. She braces her feet on the bed and fucks herself against his fingers. She feels her pussy starting to spasm, heralding the onset of an orgasm but he removes his fingers.

He put his head between her lips and watches with fascination as she takes all of him. It's like fucking a virgin, her pussy is a tight glove around him, almost to the point of pain. His cock is as thick and long as she has imagined. Their first joining isn't as she had envisioned. Her back hurts and the boxers she wears are restrictive. He starts to thrust and hits her cervix. She feels the orgasm, close but he won't last long. She slips her had below the waistband and starts rubbing her clit. That's the hottest thing he's never seen. Just thinking of what she's doing to herself pushes him over the edge. Her legs go over his shoulder and he braces on his elbow, pounding into her now. Her pussy gives one clamp, two clamps and then three clamps around his dick and she stiffens. He follows and releases all he has into her. He falls on her too tired to move

He's about to kiss her when he notices Bruce in the corner of his eye.

"Um, I was looking for the bathroom."

Tony replies, like this is a normal situation. Like he isn't still attached to Pepper. "Just down the corridor to the right."

The End.


End file.
